


A List of Firsts

by bunnybrook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reichenbach, but it's not set post reicheinbach, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met was at the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A List of Firsts

The first time they met was at the pub.

"Something wrong, mate?" Sebastian asked, sliding into the seat next to John (Sebastian knew who he was, you didn't share a flat with Jim Moriarty and The short man just grumbled and glared at Sebastian eyes flicking over the scars on his face. "Sebastian Moran, and you?"

"Are you trying to chat me up?" John asked with a bit of a smile.

"Clever boy," Sebastian said, calling the bartender. "Let me buy you a beer. Army man, right?"

John had just shook his head. "You're not a fucking sociopath, are you?"  
Sebastian laughed and pulled his dog tags from under his shirt. "Nah. I'm one myself. Ex-colonel Sebastian Moran. Fist Bangalore Pioneers. You?"  
"Captain John Watson," John replied, a slight smile. "Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers."

\---

Their first _actual_ date was some weeks later.

"So… You're gay, right?" Sebastian asked, always the one to make the first move between him and John. The question took John by surprise, shock, then anger, then annoyance flashing across his face.

"I… Really have no idea at the moment," John muttered. "Just when you think you know yourself some dark haired bastard comes along and completely screws up your life."

"You have one of those too?" Sebastian joked, thinking about Jim, his fucking psychopath. They shagged, yes, but he didn't think Jim would mind if Sebastian got a meaningful relations.

"Christ, he's horrible," John moaned. "He likes shooting things. Mostly the wall, but, still. Jesus, I don't even think he knows what he's doing more than half of the time."

"Mine like stabbing things. Couch. Dead pigs."

John cackled at that. "Mine gets cadavers. Actual, _human_ bodies from the morgue."

There was a pause, both men giggling to themselves before Sebastian spoke again.

"Never answered my question," he pointed out.

"Fine," John laughed. "What the hell, I'm gay."

"Would you be fine if this were a date?"

John didn't even have to think. "It'd be lovely."

\---

The first time they kissed was that night. They were both just over tipsy, just under drunk. They'd left together, Sebastian planning on declining if John wanted to take him home, but everything had gone perfectly. Sebastian had managed to get John against the wall, their lips sliding together messily.

"I want to… go out… properly," Sebastian had panted between kisses, his chest against, John's, his hands pinning John's to his sides.

"Dinner?" John breathed, biting down on Sebastian's lower lip, making him moan.

"Sounds lovely."

\---

The first time they had sex was on the second date, only a week later.

They'd only had a cup of wine each, Sebastian had insisted they stay sober. Call him sentimental but the first time with someone always had to be special. They were going back to Sebastian's flat, but they'd started in the cab, snogging in the back seat, getting dirty looks from the driver, but neither of them cared. Sebastian just didn't pay him a tip.

Jim was in some foreign place doing some foreign thing he didn't care about, so the flat was safe, the bed was safe to use.

Sebastian was dragging John, trying to maintain contact, he didn't want to lose this feeling, John was so warm and soft, even though he'd probably hate it if Sebastian actually said that out loud.

They both stripped when they were in the bedroom, Sebastian pushing John down onto the bed, having somehow agreed to top. They kissed and rubbed against each other for a few minutes, until John whimpered and pushed Sebastian off.

"Christ, just fuck me already," he moaned and Sebastian grinned. He fumbled with the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a condom and some lube, rolling the condom on his prick before slicking his fingers, and pushing them into John, who arched into the touch and gasped.

"Ever been with a man before, Captain?" Sebastian asked, guessing, hopefully correctly, that John enjoyed being called that in bed.

"Mm, shit, not properly." He yelped as Sebastian hit his prostrate.

Sebastian grinned darkly, this was going to be fun.

He made sure to finger John a bit longer than necessary, just so he was stretched and used to having things in his arse before covering his cock with lube and pushing in, John shouting with surprise.

Sebastian stopped halfway in, moving to kiss John. "You're alright?"

"F-fine," John huffed in return, pushing his hips back. "More, _fuck_."

Sebastian started moving again, quickly setting a bit of a rough pace, though John was moaning and gasping and wasn't asking him to stop, so everything seemed fine.

John came first, Sebastian having, at some point, thought it was a good idea to give him a  reach around, moaning a low, "Jesus, Sebastian." And it wasn't long until Sebastian had come too, biting John's shoulder, just below the scar, shaking as he groaned.

He pulled out and peeled off the condom, pulling John back for a lazy kiss, his hands going to the scar on John's back.

"Bullet wound?" he asked and John nodded grimly.

"Yeah. The reason I got discharged. Can't use a worthless doctor. What even happened to you?" John was feeling the scars on Sebastian's shoulders, leaning down to trace his tongue against them, making Sebastian gasp.

"I got into some trouble with a tiger," he admitted and John laughed.

"You're those things are close to extinct, right? Highly illegal…"

"Yeah, but you won't tell anyone. Too much trouble. I'd kill you before you told anyone," Sebastian teased in return.

"Mm, you're right," John admitted.

Sebastian smiled and kissed John again, falling asleep with the smaller man in his arms, thinking that this would work, this relationship, them, would work.

\---

The first time they said 'I love you' was two months later.

Sebastian listened John, who wasn't even crying anymore, he looked so broken and empty, slumped on Sebastian's couch. Sebastian had lost someone too, but he wasn't about to tell John that. One of them had to be strong.

"He's dead," John had said numbly for the thousandth time. "He's… He's… _dead_."

"I love you," Sebastian said, handing John the cup of tea and sitting down next to him, kissing his cheek, letting him stare into space.

"I…" John turned to look at him with those hopelessly sad, lost eyes and nodded gravely. "I love you too. Don't ever leave. P-please."

"Don't worry," Sebastian said, curling his feet onto the couch and leaning against John, giving him something to hold onto. "I won't."


End file.
